


mutually desirable

by orphan_account



Series: two hearts, beating as one [3]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't even made it to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mutually desirable

**Author's Note:**

> so im bad @ smut obv
> 
> hahHA im like never doing this again but im such trash for this ship it's not even funny

His fingers are gripping too tightly, clutching onto the lapels of Tyrell's shirt collar.

Elliot loosens his fingers slightly, groaning shakily when Tyrell nips at his bottom lip. His teeth prick against Elliot's lip and he looms forward, crowding Tyrell back against the door. Fingers scramble at the thick, blonde strands, tugging them with vigour.

Elliot doesn't know how he ended up here but he should. It bothers him vaguely at the back of his mind but the way Tyrell's hands are pulling Elliot's hoodie off is much more distracting. In just a t shirt, he shivers at the cool in air in his apartment.

"Are you going to take me to bed, Elliot?" Tyrell drawls, nose nudging against Elliot's. His breathing is even and relaxed, eyes flickering over Elliot's own flushed face with observation.

It ticks something off inside him, the way Tyrell is so composed and how he manages to look in control though he's the one against the door and Elliot's the one holding him in place.

It doesn't make sense and it's infuriating.

Grey eyes watch Elliot closely and he fights the urge to squirm and instead, unbuttons the first few buttons on Tyrell's blue dress shirt. He holds the eye contact just barely managing to do it as he leans forward, pressing a ghost of a kiss to Tyrell's jugular.

Elliot's fingers slide the suit jacket off of Tyrell's shoulders, uncaring as it lands in a pool by his feet. He tugs on Tyrell's wrist, attempting to lead him to the bedroom but he's being kisses again.

Hard.

The metallic taste invades his mouth before he realizes what happened and Tyrell's licked his way in, tongue rubbing up slightly against the roof of Elliot's mouth. His arms tighten around Elliot's neck and Elliot feels his knees nearly give way.

It's an unspoken attraction that they've been dancing around, pushing it away when they see each other. Elliot can't help but wonder if it's the best thing to do now.

He doesn't give himself time to think, thought, not when Tyrell smiles crookedly, sinking down onto his knees and unbuttoning Elliot's jeans. It's an automatic need to wriggle his hips and let his jeans fall. Elliot's head falls back against the wall as soon as Tyrell wraps his slender fingers around the base of Elliot's cock, stroking it.

They haven't even made it to the bedroom.

Tyrell wraps his mouth around the head of Elliot's cock, sucking gently on the head. He gasps, fingers finding purchase in Tyrell's hair. He pulls as Tyrell pauses, inching forward slowly.

Elliot's head falls back against the wall, breathing roughly when Tyrell moves his tongue and does the thing that just, "oh, fuck, fuck, fuck..." He babbles, fighting the urge to thrust his hips forward.

Elliot squeezes his eyes shut, "oh, Jesus Christ!" He thrusts forward, gripping at Tyrell's hair and pulling him in tight. His mouth is warm and velvety, tongue rolling under the tip with skilled movements. Pleasure bubbles deep in Elliot's abdomen, stretching and tightening as Tyrell moves his tongue.

Elliot whimpers, aimlessly thrusting into Tyrell's mouth, shallow and messy. He's so close, so fucking close if Tyrell could just —

"Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck...." He curses, shaking as he comes.

Tyrell takes it all, sucking Elliot through his orgasm before pulling away and wiping his mouth.

It takes Elliot a moment to catch his breath, panting heavily. He notices Tyrell palm himself through his dress pants, watching Elliot come back to his senses with a soft pout like smile.

It seems like a challenge, wanting Tyrell to lose control, Elliot realizes as he unbuttons Tyrell's dress pants. But he wants to try, he thinks, fingers skimming over Tyrell's dick in his boxer briefs, fingers dipping just slightly into the waistband.

And Elliot is almost always up for a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> im always writing about the weird 1.09 ending or during that period bc it just speaks to me !!


End file.
